creadorhistoriasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La otra carwa de la royal
estábamos entrenado , hasta que el entrenador nos dijo se acabo el entrenamiento entoces tori nos dijo que os parece si para se levar el comienzo del verano nos vamos a una discoteca y luego a un bar a comer ,todos dijimos vale enteces tori dulce, si quieres puedes invitar unas amigos amigas a venir con nosotros , nos vemos en la entrada del insistí , decanito al instituto dulce se encuentra con su y le presenta a es amigos de la infancia y Celia abraza a alos chicos , que dice si elle y dulce son nuestras amigas la cocimos en un campamento de verano, ya llegaron ala entrada de la disco y ven una moto super chula y dicen wau que pasada entoces entra , y ven que un sofá de la disco estaba el capitán de la roya entoce Félix , marcelin , derct se quedan con los ojos como platos , entoces dulce dice que pasa marcí le hace un gesto de que mire allá mira entoce lo del Raimon dice , genial el capi de la royal esta aki, entoce , dulce dice….. Dulce: pero chichos miren el capitán de la roya , parece triste por algo Mark: ahora que lo dice si esta algo raro marcí : cuéntale vardeda a tu primo se güero que lo entiende Dulce: Mark , tengo que decirte algo Mark: dime dulce: veras ,conozco al capitán dela roya , Félix y los demás han ido a saludarle y me gustaría saludarle , ya que no lo veo desde que los dos éramos muy pequeños , la ultima vez que lo vi el tenia 6 años y 5años ….. Mark: vaya es si es una sorpresa ….. eso que dulce hablaba con Félix, marcelin derct, e sobre el capitán dela roya , después de hablar ella se acerco y entoces lo del Raimon se percataron de que jude y dulce estaban hablando , entoces Kevin , le dijo a Mark , que así dulce hablando con jude los demás se preguntaba , Mark ella solo fue habré que le pasaba por que lo noto raro ….. conversación con jude.1 dulce: te he extrañado mucho jude jude : y yo a ti dulce mucho mas de lo que te imaginas Dulce: que ases aki sentando solo.... jude , veras vine con unos amigos , y unas chicas que me había roto el corazón pero ahora quedáramos como amigos , pro resulta que ninguno quiere que yo baile y me tiene aki de aguanta velas y de cuidador se sus bolsos…. Dulce: que crueles , me llevo tu chaqueta bale , enseguida vuelo, en nada los del Raimon mee ven llondo a dejar una chaqueta Enel sofá donde nos toca y volví a donde esta jude a seguir animándolo , entoces Kevin dice dulce chiera algo de beber , yo no lo oy y me dirije así a jude y me senté a su lado , entoce los chicos del rimon dicen cuando va estar allá con le hablando..... conversación con jude 2 Dulce: bueno , quienes son tus amigos jude: aquellos que están junto a la barra veviento tequila y bailando; tu con quien viniste Dulce: con los del raimo , Félix marcelin y derct jude: dulce se estar preocupando por ti deberías volver Dulce: no sin antes dale s y una lesión de baile a tus amigos , que te animas a bailar con migo , caballero de ojos rojos rubí …. jude: encanto , señorita dulce Evans le cojo la maño salgo corriendo agarrándole la mano a jude si la pista de baile entonces Jack dice ahí , sus dice vaya esto se pone interesante , entoces Kevin, , y los demás no miran entoces empieza a sonar música delos años 60u80 no me acuerdo bien entoces jude y yo empezamos a bailarla , Lugo nos pone me reguen , salsa , Cubias y yo seguí bailando y sin darme cuenta había terminado pareando con jude entoce los amigos d e jude lo llaman , entoces , yo le agar de la muñeca y le dijo no te vayas con esos creídos , tu no eres frio , ni mal persona con los demás quédate con migo , Félix marcí, y tu yo sabemos quien …..tori Mark tu prima s muy rara quiere con nosotros la persona mas fría del futbol , Jack así no va a conseguir nada , sus cayese aki hay toma , Harley y tori a tu amiga que le pasa..... jude: esta bien dulce , me quedo con ustedes Dulce: que bien ( lo abraza de la emoción) Kevin: que ase dulce esta loca Dulce: solo le doy las gracias por que se quede con notros nuca: oye mocas que Cres que ase llevándote a nuestro amigo plebeya Dulce : no es tu asunto nuca: aterra vera , jude , suéltame la mano …. jude: déjala empaz , no te atrevas a pegarle , además yo no soy vuestro amigo solo por el interés nuca :pero a que te refieres js jude: que solo queráis que salga con vosotros para aceros de aguanta velas y le es aguntes sus cos , se acabo yo no soy ni frio , ni malo, ni mucho menos pijo, porciento no me llamo js , sino me llamao jude sharp( le suelta la ma) nuca: me voy , tu te lo pierdes jude sharp jude : ug , mira tu lo que me importa Dulce: jude( lo abraza apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de jude) marcí: este si es jude que nosotros conocemos de clase de teatro en el miosis hig jude: hola marcelin yo también me alegro de veros derct. desde cuando bailas así jude: mi madre adoptiva me enseño antes de fallecer Félix: vaya jude no sale de una después de un buen rato charlando en el sofá de la disco de décimos irnos a comer a una bar dos juntos entoces jude se acerca ala moto y dice alguien quier que yo lo lleve al bar , entoce o me adelante a los chicos y dije yo , entce jude me dio otocasco y los dos nos fuimos en su moto asta el bar que decía tori entoce todos al quitarse el caso ven que jude no llevaba las gas y se le ven unos precios ojos rojos rubí , entoce Mark dice jude el dice si bueno da igual vamos dentro entoce sus dice jude siéntate ami lado ence dulce agar ajudel baros de eso nada lista sus ojos rojo intensan son my locura guapi, entoces sus dice lo sabia a ti te gusta jude sharp , marcí te acabas de delatar tu sola dulce , seré tota el reponle la mano sobre su frete y le dice no eres tonta tu también me gustas de sde ase tiempo y le deja un sube y ala ves cálido beso en la me jilla entoce llega tori y dice pero bueno que acaba de para aki sus , dice nada , bueno si tu lo die vega entremos .tori , noy mes a, jude yo Tenjo una da , pero no se si os va a gus tar , Mark jude de que se trata, bueno de ir al supere compra los que os guste a todos y acoda uno de nosotros luego vamos a mi casa lo preparamos y salimos a un sito todos y nos lo cómenos ahí , Mark dice buena ida jude , nathazan pero si empicez refrescar que asemos , fácil dice jude volvemos ami casa y pasamos el rato ahí ,todos compramos ala cozun moa entoce jjude dijo espesemos , y en unos instantes estuvo hechola comida , mas un pastel de perdón por haberse compórtate como no era entoces llegamos al sito y dulce dice este cito , jude fue donde tu y o nos prometimos que nuestra amista siempre perduraría , dado que fue don me sálvate +de 2 ves lavada, es precio aki se veto el mar , las estrellas , pero esta empezando a resecar jude recogió todo se levanto y dijo bien vamos ami cas no quiero que nadie enferme ... ya en la casa de jude Dulce : jude vaya que casa tan grande jude : gracia Mark: que hay detrás de esta puerta jude: el despacho de mi padre jude: por aki, síganme es por esta puerta Dulce: o dios mío jude que lindo la entra a la terraza en un arco de una enredadera llena de rosas rojas y azules , que es puerta da una gran espacio Mark: ahí va cacho pisana que tines jude : gracias estvas todo muy bien preparado entoces jude llamo aun mayordomo y auna criada y le dice por favor acompañe usted alos caballeros del Raimon y usted a las señoritas del Raimon a cambiarse , si señorito después vios a jude con un pedo de table ta con el pelo suelto por los hombros , sin las gafascon un bañador mobismo , entoce tori pone música y empica a comer , nadar enla piza a bailar entoce lla el pader de jude y dice hola todos , jude papapa sale corrido y lo abraza , hola hijo veo que vuelves a sonreir con esa linda sonrisa que tines bueno jude voy a cambiarme para estar en la tera za un rato si necesitan cualquierconsa de comida o algo no dudes en decírmelo yo aviso al servido todos allí el padre de jude ve que jude esta bailando con una chica , y de repente se meten el yacusi.... Dulce: jude me lo estoy pasando del dices con Tigo jude: yo igual mileidy, oye dulce ven con migo detrás de la cascada Dulce: bueno vale Mark: oye jude y mi prima donde están Celia : no se sabe conversación de jude y dulce dentro de la cascada Dulce.: oh jude esto es precio jude: si Dulce: eh jude que ase jude: solo te ajoro por la cintura mientras te devoro beso mi vida Dulce: jude no me dija que quiere pasar de amigos a novios jude: si a ti te parece bien Dulce.: no me parece bien jude : oh vale Dulce: déjame terminar la frase jude: si perdona Dulce: jude me parece genial jude: mi vía se besan apasionadamente entonces , Mark los pillas dance el beso y le dice que narise esta pasandoaki , para qu te estas besando conmi prima , jude cice mark , ella y yo emos empezado a salir como novios , ah vale no pasa nada